degrassittgfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Santos
Manny Santos was a main character that had a role in all 15 seasons of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Now her daughter that she had with Jay Hogart, her husband, are now watching their daughter Selena go off to high school with her best friend Lindsay who is a daughter of her best friend's, Emma. Manny doesn't have many A-plots in this show but she has many B-plots with Emma. Season 1 (TTG) Manny dreads sending her daughter Selena off to high school at Degrassi. Seeing her mother upset Selena is worried too. Emma tries to comfort Manny, by telling her that Selena will be with Lindsay and Logan in New Shoes. Emma and Manny decide to go shopping for their kids school supplies after they come home with a big supply lis t in American Boy. Manny feels that money is tight with her and her family so she tries to by the cheapest things as possible. While, in the check out line they bump into Craig and Ellie, who are apparently married. Manny still gives Ellie dirty looks and Ellie does the same. Craig tells them that Ellie is pregnant with their second child. While, in the back of the store Craig starts to flirt with Manny again and she tells her that he still acts as if he's in high school. Emma and Manny walk out of the store feeling as if Smithdale girls are always more mature. Manny tells her daughter that she was once on the Power Squad at Degrassi and was the captain. Selena thinks it's awesome and she wants to live up to her mother's expectations. But, when Selena fails and starts to beat up herself for it. Manny sits her down and tells her that she doesn't have to be that important in 7th grade. When, Lindsay and Selena want to get lip piercings, Manny tells them that it was one of the worse things she has ever done to herself, and that if they really want to get one they must really want it. After Emma has a stress attack about her daughter Lindsay recieving her first period, Manny, her and Liberty go out to dinner to reminisce about the old days. They also sit down and tell the waitor about their high school years at Degrassi and about their good friend J.T and Toby and how J.T passed away. In the end the waitor tells them he knows because he is Toby, and everyone is surprised to see how much Toby has matured and they all hug him and ask him how he's doing in Hot N' Cold (2) In Tik Tok '''episodes Manny and Emma feel as if their husbands are working too hard for their families and they want them to go out and have a good time for themselves, but when Spinner and Jay come home a little too drunk and scare their children straight, Manny and Emma feel they really shouldn't send their hubbies out too often. Season 2 (TTG) Manny is surprised that the new year went by really fast. When Emma and Spinner are faced financial problems and start searching for a new home to live in, Manny uses her magic and buys their house back for them. Emma and Spinner promise to make it up to her. But, she insists it's just a favor for her dearest friends in the '''London Bridge (2). In Poker Face, Manny decides to host a poker night when all their kids are at the school dance. Liberty feels bad about not having a husband so she asks if she can come with her new boyfriend. Manny and Emma told her that she was always welcome to come even if she didn't have a date. When everyone gets settled to play the first game, it gets inturrupted when Lindsay, Logan, and Selena storm into the house all in a tizzy. Manny asks what happened and they tell her that some crazy kids came to the dance with vodka and filled everyone's soda with it and the dance was posponded. Everyone stopped playing poker and they had a family game night instead. After Selena complaining about being the only person out of her friends to be an only child, Manny and Jay try. Manny also wants to get pregnant because she loves having a warm cozy baby in the middle of her and Jay at night. After, making love Manny takes a pregnancy test and it comes out negative. She goes to the doctor and the doctor tells her that she cannot make any more babies because Jay's sperm cannot produce anymore. Manny and Jay have to tell Selena that she can't get preggers again. Selena is upset but understands in the '''Circus '''episodes.